Plus Que Ma Propre Vie
by emeliestewart
Summary: Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen her senior year in high school. They become fast friends. Edward's happy facade fails, and soon Bella finds out his family is long dead. Can Bella help him heal his wounds of being alone? Will she find out his secret?
1. Dazzling Stranger

**A/N: Hey guys. I decided I could make a twilight fanfic. Got some inspiration now, you know ;)**

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does ;)**

**BPOV:**

_Beep beep beep…_

"Fuck, I don't wanna wake up!" I groaned as I threw my alarm clock into the wall.

After 10 minutes I finally got up. I walked out of my room and yelled:

"Dad!" I got no answer. So I guess he was at work then.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the water. While I waited for it to heat up I looked at myself in the mirror. I was just an average girl in high school.

I had brown eyes and waist length wavy dark brown hair. I'm not bullied at school, no one just cares where I am or what I do. I have one good friend though. Her name was Angela Weber and she's the sweetest person I know.

While I showered I thought about the day. It's Monday, so I had English, Art, Government, Biology, PE. My day is ruined already.

_30 minutes later…_

I drove to school in my old rusty Chevy, and when I reached the parking lot I saw a silver Volvo I'd never seen before. New students. I bet they're rich. Cue the car.

I parked next to the Volvo. As I got out of the car I glided on some ice. Stupid ice. I closed my eyes as I waited for the fall, but it never happened. Instead a pair of cold arms grabbed me by my waist. I looked up and drowned in a pair of beautiful topaz eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" A velvet voice asked.

"Um, I-I'm f-fine, I guess." I stuttered out.

Damn, this boy is beautiful! And dazzling.

"Good. I thought you fainted for a moment. Anyway, hi! I'm Edward Cullen." He grinned at me and let go of his grip on my waist.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. It's nice to meet you, Edward." I smiled shyly and blushed.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" He said and handed me the papers I dropped when I fell.

"Sure! What class do you have? I have English." I almost giggled. I can't believe Edward is interested of even talking to me.

"I have Art." He grinned and we started walking.

When I walked into English class, Mrs. Stewart (the English teacher) looked at me, accusingly and so I realized I were late.

"Um, sorry I'm late." I said.

"It's ok, you can go take a seat with Tyler in the back." She said.

I reached my chair and sat down without any incident.

"Hey Bella." Tyler said and smiled at me. I nodded at him and smiled back.

I couldn't concentrate on anything that lesson, because I kept thinking of Edward. Did he wear contacs? I've never seen anyone with topaz eyes before. And was he sick? Why was he so cold? But damn it, he's so beautiful.

After English the day passed in a blur.

I was about to walk to my locker to leave my stuff in there when a velvety voice called;

"Bella!"

_Edward. _I turned around and smiled.

"What is it Edward?" Again, he dazzled me with those topaz eyes. Wow, he's perfect.

"Do you wanna sit with me in the cafeteria today?" He asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"Um… Sure." I said, dazzled by him.

"Well then, let's go." He said and winked at me.

We turned around and walked in the direction of the cafeteria.

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, I hope you guys like this ff so far! Please review!**

**-Em**


	2. Facade

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay everyone! I know I said I'd post chapter 2 on Tuesday but I had to finish an essay, so here it is!**

**By the way, Edward is a vampire and the reason that he only talks to Bella is because they share a connection, and Edward feels that immediately. **

**I'll answer the reviews on the last chapter soon!**

**BPOV**

I could feel all the stares and whispers as Edward and I walked into the cafeteria together, and I guess I was kind of awkward but proud at the same time, with Adonis, wait, _Edward_ by my side.

I took a soda and payed for it.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?, " Edward asked

"Aren't _you_?" I asked, smiling mockingly.

He shook his head and when I asked why he said he wasn't hungry.

Lunch went by quickly, and before I knew it the bell rang.

Edward took my books for me and held out his hand to me: "Shall we, mi'lady?"

I giggled and took his hand, and that's when I noticed that he was cold as ice.

"Hey, are you ok? You're so cold…," I asked and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine," was his vague answer.

He seemed to avoid to make eye contact with me on our way to biology, but then, as if the conversation never happened, he turned to me and said:

"I guess you're stuck with me. You're my lab partner." He winked.

I practically beamed with happiness at that.

Unfotunately, Mr. Mason decided to start his lecture at that moment, so we couldn't talk any more.

We were informed by the teacher that we had a lab partner project, that was growing two grass plants, one with air and sunlight and one without sunlight with vacuum.

It was a do-at-home project so Edward and I decided to go to my house as soon as school ended. He told me he could give me a ride home, and he could pick up my truck later, and I excitedly agreed to that.

Riding in a car with Adonis himself… _I'm so close to swooning._

Suddenly Edward's face appeared in front of me: "Are you okay Bella? You totally spaced out for a moment there. Class has ended."

"I'm fine Edward. Um, do you have PE too now?" I asked, but his answer was no. He told me he'd wait for me in his car when his next class ended. I was surprised when he lifted his hand, the gentlest touch, an electric jolt running through my body. After he did that he just turned around and walked away.

In gym I didn't pay attention to anything particular at all, I was just thinking about Edward.

Why does he look so sad sometimes? He tries to hide it, but I saw it today at lunch when I asked about his family. He said that they were out of town for the spring, but I knew that was a lie because of his anxious expression.

My reverie of thoughts was broken when I felt a ball thumping against my head, and five feet away stood a wide eyed Mike. He ran over to me and asked me if I was okay, and if there was anything he could do to help, but I muttered that I was fine. But then I started feeling wobbly in my legs, and fell.

I saw nothing.

Some minutes later, I don't know how many, I woke up to a velvet soft voice, saying:

"Bella, love, are you hurt? Please wake up!"

"Edward," I whispered and opened my eyes.

"Thank god you're okay. I took you to the nurse, she's on the phone but she said she'd be here any minute."

The nurse came then, and put an icepack on my head where Mike hit it.

"There's always someone. Are you okay dear?" She asked, and I said I was fine and asked if I could go home. She said that it was best, so I went to stand beside Edward, and he was glaring at the floor, a mix of genuine concern and something else on his face – fury?

"Edward, let's go. I'm fine. What's wrong?" I asked after I got permission from Mrs. Cope to go home and we were on the parking lot. He went to an abrupt halt and turned to me.

"I was so worried something would happen to you, I mean, look at your head, you could've got a concussion!" He said, pulling on his hair.

"Oh, yeah? I've had so much worse." I chuckled. He smiled at that.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd."


End file.
